1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to post mounted dental delivery systems. It is particularly directed to multi-line delivery systems used to connect control head units to the necessary fluid utilities.
2. State of the Art
Post mounted dental delivery systems commonly require utility connections to water, air, vacuum, and drain service lines. Such systems typically include a hollow mounting post and a delivery arm separating the utility sources from a handpiece control head. The utility sources are normally accessible at a junction box at the base of the post. Primary utility supply lines are conventionally tapped or otherwise connected to secondary supply lines at the junction box. The secondary supply lines are fed from the junction box, through the post and arm, to the control head. The arm may be connected to the post and/or the control head through articulated connecting structures. Dental handpieces (control head units) are operably associated with the secondary utility supply lines through the control head.
Individual utility lines are conventionally fed through the arm, post and any articulating joints to connect the control head units to the appropriate utility sources. Trained field personnel have been required for installation to assure that leak proof couplings are effected with the various utilities. In addition, local building codes subject field connections to obligatory inspections. A significant amount of coordination is required to accomplish the delivery, installation and inspection of post mounted dental delivery systems of current construction.
Field assembly problems and costly customer down time are the primary drawbacks experienced with currently available post mounted dental delivery systems. Control heads, unit hand devices, accessories, delivery arms, support arms, and mounting posts are now packed and shipped unassembled. It is not practical to ship these components in assembled condition because of the need for feeding utility lines through the post and arm at the installation site. Packing errors occur, and errors in field assembly of the various components are not uncommon. Field assembly errors in utility connections may lead to water running into valves and turbines meant for air. Coordination with trained field service representatives and inspectors is required during assembly and installation. Such coordination requirements often lead to lengthy delays.
Modification or replacement of post mounted dental delivery systems has required the complete disassembly and reassembly of the control head, hand devices, joint components (such as hub washers), support arms, and mounting post components of the system by trained service representatives. Utility service has been interrupted while new connections have been created. Extended equipment down time due to inconvenient service schedules and packaging and shipping errors has proven frustrating during refurbishment, as well as during new installation.
There is a need for a system which permits the installation of new equipment, replacement of outdated or worn out equipment, addition of new service capabilities, and modification of dental delivery system configurations quickly and easily. There thus remains a need for a system by which utility connections can easily and safely be made by the user or by installation personnel that have not been specially trained. It would also be desirable for such a system to allow preassembly and verification of the various system components prior to shipping.